Ice Warrior: The Water Winds
by WritingGirl8642
Summary: Elsa has defeated King Erik, but lost Anna in the process. With the help of Amanda, she realizes that she can save her sister, with the power of all the elements, fire, ice, wind, and water. Now they must journey across, not just Arendelle, but all the kingdoms in search of sorcery like Elsa's. Will they discover the elements of water and wind? Will Anna's life be saved? {Book 2/3}


**AND HERE IS THE PROLOGUE OF THE SECOND BOOK OF THE ICE WARRIOR SERIES! I really hope you guys like it!  
So, its rated T because there might be some mild violence, and I just want to be safe. I don't want little kids to be scarred for life. You know what I mean. :P  
Anyways, here it is! Read away!**

* * *

**Prologue**

The ground shook at a helpless speed. The birds flew from the trees they were perched in fright. Deer skipped down the mountain in attempt to escape.  
The sled came gliding through and down the mountain. A young girl was holding the front, a smile spread right across her face. Her brown hair shot back into the face of a man with blonde, shaggy hair. A reindeer was pulling the reins and running at an intense speed.  
The girl shouted with excitement, "This is amazing!"  
The man gave a sarcastic smile as they sped along down the hill. He looked behind them to see the trees shaking and snow exploding from an invisible monster.  
I clutched the man's shoulders, holding onto them with dear life.  
"When you said we were going for a short pickup," he began calmly. "I didn't think you meant bringing your pet with you!"  
I slapped his arm, "Don't you remember? When you hit Marshmallow with anything, he will get angry," I rolled my eyes at him. "Its as simple as that."  
The giant snowman with ice sprouting from his shoulders and legs leaped down from the top of the hill and nearly crushed them. As the snowman's feet hit the ground, the Earth shook, sending the young girl to bounce.  
She held up her arms, "Woooooh!" she shouted.  
"Amanda!" I shouted so she could hear. "Hold the sled! You'll fall off!"  
When she didn't hear me, I grabbed her arms and slammed them down on the top of the wood.  
"Do I have to tell everyone to be careful with this sled?" the man retorted.  
"Anna got it for you, she can get you another one," I added, then immediately felt guilty for saying it.  
"She can't if this whole thing doesn't work," he looked forward, keeping his attention on the reindeer.  
"I'm sorry, Kristoff," I said to him. "I'll buy you another one, don't worry."  
Kristoff looked over his shoulder to me, "It's okay, because I know this will work." He slapped the reins, yelling "Hya!"  
The reindeer didn't stop, but slowed its pace. "Come on, Sven! Don't stop!"  
Amanda pointed at Sven, "But he's tired. We can't keep pushing him like this!"  
Kristoff looked back to me again, "Are you sure you can't stop him from smashing us?"  
I nodded, jumping from the sled.  
"I didn't mean that!" I heard Kristoff yell.  
I smiled, holding up my hands to the giant snowman. It skidded to a halt and fell on its stomach. It held its up up for me to pet. I smiled, patting the snow gently.  
His tongue stuck out and he rolled in the snow. I scratched his neck, then his belly. He licked my arm with his cold tongue.  
Kristoff and Amanda were in the sled that was now slowly approaching. Sven panted with effort. Kristoff gave him a carrot, then took a bite. I saw the drool of the carrot drip before the bite that Kristoff took.  
Amanda ran out of the sled and jumped on my back. I stumbled at the sudden weight, but held her one leg to support it.  
"Can I pet it?" she asked.  
"Sure, just be gentle," I leaned down. She reached her hand out to the snowman and pet the white sheets. She giggled.  
"By the way, Elsa?" Kristoff asked me. "Did you get the thing in your castle?"  
"Yes, it's right here." I reached into my pocket and grabbed my old crown. It was a bit dirty, with dents on the sides. The purple jewel in the middle was still glowing, and I wiped off bits of dirt.  
I put the crown on my head and smiled to my two friends. Amanda clapped her hands together and Kristoff crossed his arms with a smile.  
We climbed back into the sled with Kristoff in the front and Amanda on my lap in the back. Kristoff rearranged his bag of items in the front before slapping the reins again, "Let's go Sven!"

* * *

**Added bit here:  
**Marshmallow watched the sled go and stood up with a sad face. Then, he heard a whistle and he came running after the sled, his arms waving with happiness.

**Alright, now its done! I am thinking of adding Marshmallow into the story! What do you think?  
****Thanks so much for reading you guys! For the second book, I am extremely happy the way this whole series is turning out! So, thank you for all your support and comments and I will post the next chapter soon!  
****Stay Tuned for what is to happen next time:**

* * *

_**"Kristoff, why are we in Wessleton?"  
"You have found another one, eh?"  
"I told you, I don't want any part of your kingdom!"  
"Amanda, stay behind me... You too, Kristoff."**_


End file.
